Mi amión de Navidad
by Luky01
Summary: Cuando Helia decide a los 3 años cual va a ser su regalo de Navidad, no imaginó que sus padres le dieran la acepción que él quería. One-shot. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Okay... asumo todas las consecuencias de no actualizar las historias que dije actualizar. Pero he estado teniendo un mes jodidamente difícil, y ya no solo en la vida académica, sino también en la personal. De hecho, me plantee dejar de escribir más de un par de veces. Y como mis historias largas son pura tortura... ¿Por qué no un One-shot (que me encantan) gracioso? Y aquí está.**

**Esta historia tiene lugar cuando Helia era un crío. Bueno, ya saben que es hermana de Musa, pero ella en esta historia no había nacido. **

**Nota 1:Soy totalmente consciente de las faltas de ortografía.**

**Nota 2: Esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un anuncio.**

**Nota 3:Feliz Navidad! ^u^**

* * *

><p>Todo era paz y felicidad en la casa de los Lonen. La madre de la familia preparaba una comida con verduras recién cogidas del huerto, haciendo de vez en cuando una parada para acariciar a su hija que hace seis meses que se alojaba en su ahora notable barriga. Mientras tanto, Ho-boe y su hijo Helia veían la televisión en el sofá.<p>

Nuestro amigo próximamente Romeo descansaba en el regazo de su padre, mordiendo un juguete preparado para eso. Según su médico, su deficiencia podría ser debida a la falta de calcio en sus dientes. Y por eso le dieron ese juguete. El pequeño de tan solo tres años y medio, tenía el habla poco desarrollada. Pero a pesar de esto era muy inteligente. Diferenciaba colores e incluso sabía hacer cálculos simples. Pero hablar nunca ha sido su punto fuerte.

Mientras hacía todo lo posible por darle un buen mordisco y romperlo de una vez, un anuncio llamó la atención de todos.

-"Ya se acercan las Navidades.¿Ya sabes qué van a recibir sus hijos?"-En la pantalla salía un grupo de niños desenvolviendo sus regalos. Desde ese punto, sus padres dejaron de prestar atención y se miraron cómplices para luego observar al pequeño. Se había quedado embobado con los colores bonitos del anuncio y sus melodías. Su padre le intentó quitar con la manga de la camisa un río de saliva que le había surgido, mientras este anticipó sus movimientos y se lo limpió él solo, a decir verdad de una manera muy torpe.

-Helia, mi niño...¿sabes ya que quieres que te traiga Santa Claus?-El joven miró a su madre, amable y con una sonrisa en su delicado rostro. Sus abuelos le habían comentado que una hermanita es más que suficiente, así que no debería pedir nada. Pero sus padres dijeron que sí, para suerte del pequeño, pues una hermana no era para el un regalo.

Analizando todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, escogió una cosa, y no pudo evitar que una boba pero tierna sonrisa se le formase en el rostro, mientras pronunciaba una palabra muy poco común y de una acepción subjetiva:

-Amión.- Dijo dando un leve saltito, cuando otro anuncio capturó su atención, haciendo que sus padres se mirasen.

-Ya has oído, un camión.-Dijo Wa-nin poniéndose otra vez a cocinar.

-No, no, no. Quiere un avión.-La corrigió Hoboe mientras a Helia se le caía inconscientemente el juguete de su boca. Los dos le miraron.

-¿Helia, cielo?- Su madre le sacó del maravilloso mundo de la teletienda.- ¿que es los que quieres, un camión o un avión?-Le preguntó, volviendo a obtener la misma respuesta, sin diferencia alguna. Sus padres se miraron, entendiendo que había que sonsacarlo a la fuerza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Y no los diferencia?

-No, hemos intentado de todo.- Respondió Ho-boe al Saladino de la pantalla.

Desde que supieron que Helia quería un "amión" por Navidad, no pararon de intentar diferenciar. Probaron con imágenes, vídeos, e incluso sonidos, pero parecía que para el niño era exactamente lo mismo. Un pensamiento similar rondaba la cabeza de Wa-nin, que, al pensar en su hijo no pudo evitar pensar donde estaba.

Miró en su cuarto, en la sala de juegos, el jardín... Ni rastro. Gran fue la sorpresa al encontrarle en la cocina, metiendo su mordedor en el tarro del azúcar, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Su madre se río, haciendo notar al niño su presencia. Este levantó los brazos, pidiendo que le cogiese.

Le llevó por el pasillo, hasta que algo la detuvo.

-¡Ho-boe! ¡Al hospital!-Su padre se despidió rápidamente, y montó a Wa-nin y a Helia en el coche.

-Amá.-Esta miró a su hijo.- ¿Quéh pasha?

-Que vas a tener una hermanita.-Abrió los ojos. Él sabía lo que significaba. Perdería su fama en la familia y dejaría de ser el chico querido. Todo se centraría en ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, tendría alguien con quien jugar y con quien aliarse para robar el bote del azúcar...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En Nochebuena, el niño de ojos negros ya tenía hermanita, aunque todavía sin nombre. Tenía ojos azules marinos con diminutos mechones de pelo color negro.

Su madre le concedió elegir la cena en compensación al no poder dormir la noche que dio a luz a la pequeña. Sin duda alguna respondió "pissa". Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche, se fue a la cama, deseando que viniese Santa Claus.

El día de Navidad, toda la familia estaba reunida. Como Helia esperaba, había demasiada gente adorando a Musa.

Decidieron llamarla así por su poder: la música. Ella tenía de todo: ropa, zapatos, fotos, vestidos, chupetes (a nuestro pequeño Romeo le encantaría sustituirlo por su mordedor), collares...

Helia no tenía celos, no mientras un pequeño camión con alas siguiese dando vueltas por toda la casa, con él tirando del juguete.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo...- Preguntaba Brandon a espaldas de un muy furioso Helia cocinando.

-¡Te he dicho que no!-Le grito.

-Vamos, déjale que despierte a Rubén, ya echó su siesta.-Dijo Flora dulcemente, dándole un beso a su actual marido, mientras Brandon subía escaleras arriba.

Las Winx y los especialistas se reunieron en casa de Flora y Helia, hasta ahora, única pareja con hijos. Veintiún años después de lo ocurrido, decidió fundar su familia, con un hijo llamado Rubén. El pequeño tenía ojos ébano, con pelo negro corto y rizado, pero aún así muy adorable y tierno.

El timbre anunció la llegada de la última pareja y la más esperada. Musa y Riven entraron de modo que ella se ganó una mirada asesina de su hermano por llegar tarde.

-No me culpes, Riven y yo tuvimos que arreglar unos... asuntos...-Dijo ganándose una mirada cómplice de Riven. El pequeño, al escuchar la voz de su tía bajó de los brazos de Brandon y fue a saludarla.

-Tengo algo para ti.-Dijo dándole una caja. Rubén pronunció un torpe "gracias", ya que había heredado el problema a la hora de hablar de su padre cuando era pequeño. Lo desenvolvió, y al descubrir su interior, padre e hijo gritaron:

-¡Amión!- Musa se río, luego acompañada de su hermano. Ella recibió un codazo por parte de Riven y luego asintió.

-Tenemos que deciros algo...- Empezó él.-Estoy embarazada.-Dijo bruscamente. Tres segundos exactos pasaron hasta que Helia tocó el suelo desmayado.

Sin duda, las Navidades más cómicas para Rubén.


End file.
